Dark Secrets
by MissCID
Summary: Invisible Power vs. CID Any neet to summarized it more?
1. Chapter 1

(IN CID Bureau

All are busy in work )

Vivek's cell-phone rings…He saw name on screen.

Vivek (himself) : Arjun ka phone? Aaj isse kaise meri yaad aa gayi? Chalo shukar hai usse kam se kam itna to yaad hai ki uska Vivek name ka koi friend bhi hai.

He received the call…

Vivek: Arjun , kaisa hai yaar?(**A/N **Arjun is Vivek's childhood friend. They studied together. Arjun is a businessman who lives in Calcutta)

Arjun : I am absolutely good. Tum batao kaise chal rahi hai tumhari CID ki naukari?

Vivek : Main bhi thik hu yaar ! Aur CID ki job bhi thikthak hi chal rahi hai. Tu ye bata aaj itne dino baad meri kaise yaad aa gayi?

Arjun : Arrey yaar! Yaad to tujhe roz karta hu par call karne ka time hi nai milta. Tum to jante ho na business k chakkar me kitna ghumna padta hai.

Vivek : Janta hu. Ab ye batao Mumbai kab aa rahe ho?

Arjun : Main Mumbai me hi hu

Vivek ((Happily Surprised): Kya? Tum Mumbai me ho?

Arjun : Haan, aur tujhe ek good news dene k liye phone kiya hai

Vivek : Good News? Kahi tumhari shadi to tay nai ho gayi na? Ya phir…

Arjun : Ek minute, ek minute. Apne CID k dimag ko itni tez mat daudao, Pehle meri puri baat to sun lo…

Vivek : Sorry sorry yaar Bol Kya hai vo good news?

Arjun : Maine Vadgaon se aage ek property dekhkar rakhi hai. Almost final hi hai. Bas ek baar … Tera aaj shaam ka kya plan hai?

Vivek : Aaj shaam ka? Kuchh khas nai , shayad Tasha k sath…

Arjun : Tum aaj k liye vo plan postponed nai kar sakte? Hum sham ko chalte hai Lonawala k aage jaha main property kharidne ki baat kar raha hu. Usi bahane humara milna bhi ho jayega aur thodi bahot bate bhi!

Vivek : Thik hai. Done. Tu is waqt kaha hai?

Arjun : Main is waqt New Link Road pe Grand hotel me ruka hua hu.

Vivek : o.k. to main tumhe karib 7:00 baje lene aata hu.

Arjun : Thanx yaar

Vivek : Teri dosto ko thanx bolne ki aadat ab tak nai gayi ?

Arjun : nai vo bass….

Vivek : O.k. chal sham ko milte hai.

Arjun : Bye

Vivek : Bye

(Call ended)

Freddy : Kya baat hai Vivek aaj tum bahot khush dikh rahe ho?

Vivek : Haan sir, Main aaj bahot khush hu. Main aaj kitne salo k baad mere bachpan ke friend ko milunga. Haan, Phone pe to kabhi kabhi baate hoti rehti hai. Vo apne business me busy aur main yaha apni CID ki job me. Chahkar bhi hum log mil nai paa rahe the.

Daya : Ye baat to hai. Dosto se milne ki jo khushi hoti hai vo…

Abhijeet (Entrance door of Bureau Office) : … vo hum lafzo me bayan nai kar sakte. Khas karke tab jab vo aapka sabse karibi ho.

Daya (Turn back & saw Abhijeet) (in Happy Tone) : Arrey Abhijeet, tum kab aaye?

(**A/N **: Abhijeet was at Pune for investigation of a case since last 5 days)

Abhijeet(walking iside) : Bas, aaj Subah hi aaya.

Freddy : Sir, aap aate hi kaam pe lag gaye? Chhutti le lete aaj.

Abhijeet : Yaar Freddy, Chhutti le leta to tum logo se thode hi mil pata? Vaise ACP Sir ne kaha tha chhutti lene k liye, par mann kiya to fresh hokar chala aaya bureau

Daya : Ye baat to hai boss!

Freddy : Sir, aap bhi na? ACP sir aap ko samne se chhutti de rahe hai aur aap lete nai, aur main jabhi bhi ACP sir se chhutti mangne jata hu to…

Vivek (Smiles) : … to aapko daant dete hai aur kehte hai Freddy, Pehle kaam phir chhutti

All laughing except Freddy.

Abhijeet : Vaise aaj bureau me itna masti ka mahol kaise hai? ACP sir nai hai kya?

Tasha : ACP sir ko ek jaruri meeting k liye Headquarter gaye hai. Aur vahi se sidhe ghar chale jayenge.

Abhijeet : Ohh ! Vaise tum log kya baate kar rahe the?

Vivek (his face is shining): Sir,Main aaj bahot khush hu. aaj mere friend ka phone aaya tha

Abhijeet : Vo to tumhare chehre se dikhai de raha hai ki tum kitne khush ho!

Vivek : Sir, usse yaha pe ek property dekhkar rakhi hai,Vadgaon k paas to bas vahi dekhne jana hai. Ussi bahane humara milna bhi ho jayega. Sir, kya main aaj jaldi jaa sakta hu?

Daya : Vivek, ye bhi koi puchhne ki baat hai? Tum chale jana

Vivek : Thank you sir!

(They all move back to their work)

Vivek continuously watching at clock… He can't concentrate on work in excitement of to meet his friend

Daya & Abhijeet are observing this. Finally Daya get up & go to near Vivek who is studying of file. Daya took that file & close it.

Vivek get up in hurry : Vo sir…

Daya : It's o.k. Tum ghar jao

Vivek : Par sir, abhi to sirf 6 baje hai

Abhijeet : Yaar Vivek tum to Mumbai ka traffic jante hi ho na? Kahi aisa na ho jaye kit um logo ko yahi se niklne me der ho jaye.

Freddy : Abhijeet sir sahi keh rahe hai. Vivek tum niklo. Tumhara kaam main dekh lunga

Vivek : Par sir…

Daya : par var kuchh nai tum niklo. Vaise bhi Mumbai se Vadgaon ka rasta karib 2 ghante ka hai. Jitni jaldi nikloge utni jaldi vapas aaoge

Tasha : Daya sir sahi keh rahe hai. Tum jao

Freddy : Lo bhai ab to Tasha se bhi permission mil gayi.

Vivek blushed: Thik hai sir. Main jata hu. Tasha, m sorry maine tumse bina puchhe…

Tasha : I can understand Vivek. Ab jao bhi

Vivek : Bye & he is about to leave

Abhijeet : Ruko Vivek

Vivek : Ji sir

Abhijeet : Kaise jaa rahe ho tum dono?

Vivek : Shayad bike pe hi kyun?

Abhijeet : tum aaj car lekar jao. Rasta lamba bhi hai aur sumsan bhi

Vivek : o.k. (Daya handover key to Vivek) & thank you sir

Daya : Samhal kar jana.

Vivek : Sir, aap fikr mat kijiye

He went…. After sometime Freddy & Tasha also left

At 8:30 P.M.

Daya & Abhijeet are alone in bureau.

Abhijeet : Kya baat hai Daya? Tum itne pareshan kyun ho?

Daya : Aaa vvvo Kuchh nai

Abhijeet : Daya, tum jante ho na kit um mujh se kuchh nai chhipa sakte?

Daya : Janta hu boss

Abhijeet : to phir bata do kya hua?

Daya : Yaar pata nai kyun mujhe ajib sa darr lag raha hai Vivek k liye

Abhijeet : Darr? Kis baat ka?

Daya : Pata nai , par aisa lag raha hai jaise kuchh anhoni hone vali hai. Maine chahkar bhi usse rok nai sakta tha, tumne dekha na vo kitna khush tha? Agar aise me main usse bol deta ki… (& he stops)

Abhijeet : Tum bekar me itna soch rahe ho. Usse kya hoga? Aur yaad karo abhi pichhle hafte bhi vo akela gaya than a, case ki investigation k liye. Aur vo bhi raat ko.

Daya : janta hu, par phir bhi…

Abhijeet : Chalo ghar chale? Main bahot thak gaya hu

Daya : Hmmm

(They left bureau but Daya is still thinking about Vivek)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for late update. Now enjoy chapter : 2**

Vivek went to Hotel. He met Arjun. After some chit-chat they finished their dinner there. It is about 9:00 P.M.

_(In Hotel Room)_

Vivek : Yaar, chalo ab hum niklate hai. Vaise bhi hume der ho gayi hai. Pata nai kab vaha pahuchenge?

Arjun : Nai, aaj rehne dete hai, phir kabhi challenge

Vivek : Par kyun?

Arjun : Late ho gaya hai. Hume vaha pahunchne me hi 2 se 2:30 hours lagenge.

Vivek : Janta hu. Toh?

Arjun : Isiliye bol raha hu ki main tumhe vo bungalow baad me dikha dunga.

Vivek : Nai , mujhe vaha aaj hi jana hai aur abhi isi waqt jana hai

Arjun : Vivek, kya baccho ki tarah zid kar rahe ho?

Vivek : Main zid nai kar raha hu par…

Arjun : Par var kuchh nai. Maine kaha na ki hum vaha kisi aur din chale jayenge. Aur vaise bhi main raat ko itna long drive nai kar sakta. So my friend…

Vivek : Ohh ! To tum is vajah se mana kar rahe ho? Hey Bhagwan! Main hoon naa! Main kar lunga drive. Vaise sach batao tumhe abhi bhi darr lagta hai na driving se?

Arjun (hesitate) : Aisi koi baat nai hai. Mujhe darr nai lagta. Vo to…

Vivek : Tum jante ho na tum mujh se kuchh nai chhipa sakte

Arjun : O.k. baba. Tum jite main hara.

Vivek : To ab chale?

Arjun : Bas 10 Mins. Main ready ho jata hu

Vivek : O.K.

_(After 10 mins.)_

Vivek : Chale?

Arjun : Ek problem hai yaar

Vivek : Ab kya problem hai?

Arjun : Vo darsal..

Vivek : Kya?

Arjun : Vo bungalow ki chaavi (Keys) Lawyer k ghar pe hai.

Vivek : Ye bhi koi problem hui? Hum pehle unke ghar jaakar chhavi le aate hai.

Arjun : vivek, ek baar zara time to dekh lo. 9:30 baj gaye hai. Is time pe kisi ajnabee k ghar jana…

Vivek : Arrey hume kaun sa uske ghar dinner k liye jana hai. Hume to sirf chaavi lene jana hai na? Tum bahane mat banao. Aaj mujhe vaha jana hai to main jaunga.

Arjun : o.k. o.k. To hume pehle Malad jana hoga

Vivek : Matlab aur 40 se 50 Mins. Pehle bata diya hota to main bureau se sidha chala jata na? Ab hume vapas vahi pe jana padega

Arjun : Sorry, galti ho gayi. Ye baat mere dimaag se hi nikal gayi thi.

Vivek : To ab chale? Pls. ab koi aur naya bahana mat banana.

Arjun smiles : to tume aaj vaha jana hi hai?

Vivek : Koi shaq?

Arjun : Chal yaar…

(They went to lawyer's home first & took keys from there. After that they left for Vadgaon. Around 12:30 A.M. they reached there. Arjun asked Vivek for Stop the car.)

Vivek : Kya hua?

Arjun : Yaha pe samne jo hills pe ek bungalow hai vo dikhai de raha hai?

Vivek : Haan

Arjun : Vahi hai humari manzil

Vivek(Surprised) : ye bungalow?

Arjun : Haan. Kyun? Aur isme itna chaunkne vali kya baat hai?

Vivek : Tum ye ghar kharidana chahte ho

Arjun : Ab kitni baar bolu? Par tume kya ho gaya?

Vivek : Aaa vooo… Kuchh nai. Chalo.

Arjun : Vivek, sambhal k drive karna. Lights hai phir bhi

Vivek : Don't worry. Main yah ape pehle bhi aa chukka hu

Arjun : Pehle aa chuke ho matlab?

Vivek : Picchle hafte hi ek case k silsile me aaya tha. & he starts driving again.

_They reached there safely._

Vivek opened the lock of that house. His facial expression changed when he entered in that house. It was main hall.

Arjun (put his hand on Vivek's shoulder) : Kaisa laga?

Vivek : Haa? Kuchh kaha tumne?

Arjun : Kaisa laga ye ghar?

Vivek : Accha hai

Arjun : Kya hua? Tum thik to ho na?

Vivek (with fake smile) : Main bilkul thik hu. Tumhe aisa kyun laga? Main bilkul thik hu

Arjun : are you sure?

Vivek : Of course

Arjun : Chal, upar bhi room hai. Vo bhi dikhata hu.

Vivek : Haan. Chalo

(They went upwards, entered in a room. Vivek saw a painting there. A painting of a lady)

Vivek : Arjun, ye painting dekhi tumne?

Arjun : Haan dekhi thi. Kyun?

Vivek : Tumhe pata hai ye kiski painting hai?

Arjun : Ye painting is ghar k owner ki hai

Vivek : Iska name…

Arjun : Iska name Nilima tha

Vivek : Tha matlab?

Arjun : Matlab ki ab vo is duniya me nai hai

Vivek : Kya? Iski maut ho chuki hai?

Arjun : haan

Vivek : Kab hui iski maut?

Arjun : Vivek, tume kyun itna interest hai ye sab janane me?

Vivek : Vo to main aise hi puchh raha hu.

Arjun : Aise hi haan? Hum yaha pe ye ghar dekhne k liye aaye hai na hi ki is ladki ki maut k upar PhD karne k liye. Samjhe? Chalo aur bhi rooms hai vo bhi dikhata hu.

Vivek : Maine socha shayad tumhe pata hoga isliye puchha. Nai batana hai to mat batao. Isme itna bhadak kyun rahe ho?

Arjun : Main bhadak nai raha hu. Sach batau to mujhe bhi nai pata ki iski maut kab hui aur kaise hui?

Vivek : toh tumhe pata kaise chala ki iski maut ho chuki hai?

Arjun : Iske father ne hi bataya tha mujhe. Jab main pehli baar yaha aaya tha. Infact, isiliye vo ye ghar bechna chahte hai. Yaha rehkar unhe har waqt Nilima ki yaad satathi thi.

Vivek : Nilima k father?

Arjun : Mr. Harkisan Malik. Yaha k sab se amir logo me unka name liya jata hai. Nilima unki eklauti beti thi. Inho ne ye ghar usi k liye liya tha. Vo tojyadatar Pune hi rehte hai apne business k kaam me. Unka Pune me bhi ek ghar hai.

Vivek : Hmmm.

Arjun : Chalo dusre room bhi dikhata hu.

Vivek : Haan chalo.

Arjun showed him entire house including kitchen & balcony.

Arjun : Kaisa laga ghar? Accha hai na? Bahot sasti kimat me de raha hai.

Vivek : Haan ghar to accha hai par…

Arjun : par kya?

Vivek : Kuchh nai. Chalo ab chalet hai. Kaafi der ho gayi hai. (It was around 1:15 A.M.)

Arjun : Haan tum car start karo. Main yah ape sab lock karke aata hu.

Vivek : Thik hai.

In Qualis,

Vivek (Thinking) : Aisa kaise ho sakta hai? Main abhi 8 din pehle to mila tha usko. Vo to zinda thi. Kuchh samajh me nai aa raha hai. Aaj jab vaha pahucha to kitni dhul jam gayi thi , pichhli baar aaya tha to sab kuchh kitna saaf tha. Ye kya ho raha hai mere sath ? Mujhe kuchh samajh me nai aa raha

At the same time Arjune came & he saw Vivek in deep thinking

Arjun : Vivek, main dekh raha hu, jab se tum yah ape aaye ho tumhare chahre ka rang uda hua hai. Pareshan dikh rahe ho. Kuchh hua kya?

Vivek (himself) : Main ab tumhe kya batau ki mere sath kya hua tha? Tum yakin nai karoge meri baat ka. Tum kya? Shayad koi yakin nai karega.

Arjun : Vivek , main tum se kuchh puchh raha hu.

Vivek : Kucch nai hua. Chalo

(He starts his car & moved for Mumbai)


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Flashback)**_

_**8 days back….**_

At Beach

It's around 12:30 PM. Vivek & Tasha are enjoying peaceful & stress-free atmosphere on sea-beach. They are walking on beach holding each-other's hand & in one hand they holding their shoes. Blue water sparkles, White lace dancing with sea wind. The night's light drizzle has graduated. It's a cool & romantic atmosphere.

Tasha : Vivek

Vivek : Hmmm

Tasha : Kitna suhana mausam hai nai?

Vivek : Haan, aur aise mausam me tumhare sath yun hatho me hath milakar chalna (& he kissed on her hand)

Tasha blushed…

Tasha : Vivek , kya kar rahe ho? Kisi ne dekh liya hota to?

Vivek : To? To kya? Dekhta hai to dekhe, mujhe kya? Main to apni honevali biwi k sath romance kar raha hu, kisi aur se nai. Aur vaise bhi hume yaha dekhega kaun? Yaha pe to jyada log bhi nai hai. Aur job hi hai vo sab log apni hi masti me hai aur is romantic atmosphere ko enjoy kar rahe hai

Tasha (looking at her watch) : Kaafi raat ho gayi hai, ab hume chalna chahiye.

Vivek : Ruko na Tasha ! thodi der pls.

Tasha : Nai Vivek, Kal subah bureau bhi jana hai.

Vivek : o.k. thik hai, jaisa tum kaho.

(They moved towards Tasha's home. They reached their.)

Tasha : Bye Vivek & she was about to move inside

Vivek : Ek min. ruko

Tasha : Haa bolo

Vivek come close 2 her & kissed on her lips.

Vivek : Good Night kehna tha. Good Night.

Tasha (smiles) : Good Night. Aur sambhalkar jana.

Vivek : tum fikr mat karo. Bye

Tasha : Bye

(Vivek run his bike towards his home. His phone rang. He stopped bike on side. He saw the number & name on screen & pick up)

Vivek : Haan sir!

Abhijeet : Vivek kaha pe ho tum is waqt?

Vivek : Bas sir, abhi thodi der me ghar pahunch jaunga. Kuchh kaam tha sir?

Abhijeet (hesitate) : Haan vo…

Vivek : Sir, aapne itna hichkichate kyun hai? Bataiye na?

Abhijeet : Vivek , tumhe abhi isi waqt Pune jana padega

Vivek : Pune ? Par kyun?

Abhijeet : Rocky ko arrest karne k liye.

Vivek : Rocky matlab vo Faizal ki gang ka to aadmi nai jo illegal weapons ki smuggling karta hai.

Abhijeet : Vahi vahi ! Us Faizal ka left hand. Khabar mili hai ki vo us waqt vaha chhupke baitha hai.

Vivek : Par sir, ye kaam to hum vaha ki local police se bhi to karva sakte hai na?

Abhijeet : Janta hu, par main chahta hut um bhi vaha jao. Rocky kisi bhi kimat pe hath se chhutana nai. Vaisi main khud chala jata par Daya ko fever hai, aur aise waqt me main usse akela nai chhod sakta. Tum samajh rahe ho na ki main kya kehna chahta hu!

Vivek :Kya? Sir Daya sir thik to hai na?

Abhijeet : Haa vo ab thik hai. Abhi temperature bhi kam hai

Vivek : Thank god ! Thik hai sir, aap Daya sir ka khayal rakhna. Main aap ko report deta rahunga sir !

Abhijeet : Vivek, tum car lekar jana

Vivek : No sir it's o.k. Main bike lekar chala jaunga.

Abhijeet : Vivek, raat bhi kaafi ho chuki ho aur bich me rasta bhi sunsaan aata hai. Yaha aake car lekar jao.

Vivek : O.K. sir, jaisa aap kahe.

(Call ended)

Vivek went to duo's house. He knocks the door. Abhijeet opens the door.

Vivek : Hello sir!

Abhijeet : Aao Vivek

Vivek :Sir, Daya sir ab…

Abhijeet : Bhukhar ab utar gaya hai. Vo apne kamre me so raha hai.

Vivek : O.k. sir. To main jau?

Abhijeet (giving him keys of car) : Haan, aur sambhalkar drive karna.

Vivek : Sir, aap fikr mat kijiye. (& He is about to leave)

Abhijeet : Suno, Rocky k bare me sirf khabar mili hai. Khabari ne pure yakin k sath nai bataya hai ki vo vahi pe hai. Phir bhi hum koi risk lena nai chahte, isiliye sirf tasalli k liye hi sahi tum vaha jakar dekhkar aao.

Vivek : o.k. sir

(Vivek left for Pune. He drives his car slowly as Road is wet because of rain. He reached near Vadgaon. The road is freaking deserted. & also starts rain. Vivek saw that one lady walking on road side who wear a white sari. Her silky hair is open. Vivek is confused that should he has to stop his car or not?

He thinking(he looking at his watch. It's around 3:45 AM) : Ek akeli ladki itni raat ko aise sumsan raste pe chal rahi hai. Kya karu? Car roku ki nai? Kahi ye koi aatma… Nai nai aatma vatma kuchh nai hota. Main bhi kya Freddy sir ki bhasha bolne laga. Shayad is ladki ko sach me meri jarurat ho! Mujhe iski madad karni chahiye. & he decided to stop his car. He parked his car & came out. Rain was stopped.

Vivek : Suniye!

Bt lady is still walking.

Vivek walking l'll fast & stopped that lady.

Lady : Boliye

Vivek was speechless. He is continuously staring at her. She is in white saree. She is so fair & a black spot on her right cheek. Her eyes are light l'll wet & open hair increase her beauty. She looks a like angel. He lost in his beauty.

Lady : Excuse me !

Vivek : Huh u ha. Kuchh nai

Lady is starts walking again.

Vivek : Suniye

Lady stopped there.

Vivek (Gently) : Dekhiye raat kaafi ho chuki hai. Agar aap bura na mano to main aap ko kahi chhod du?

Lady : Nai, thanks. Main chali jaungi.

Vivek : Maaf kijiyega, par is waqt bearish ka mausam hai. Kabhi bhi barish ho sakti hai. Mere paas car hai. Main aap ko drop kar dunga.

Lady : Nai nai main aap ko takleef nai de sakti. Aap jaiye pls.

Vivek : Arrey, isme takleef ki kya baat hai. Mujhe koi problem nai hai. Pls. aaiyena . he opens the door of passenger sit for her.

Lady : Thanks. Vivek smiles.

They both sited in car. Vivek is on driving sit & Lady is on passenger sit.

Vivek : vaise aap ka name kya hai?

Lady : Aatma.

Vivek : aa aa Aatma?

Lady : Kya hua? Darr gaye? Main to mazak kar rahi thi. Mera name Nilima hai. & she laughs loudly.

Vivek (thinking) : pata nai main sahi kar raha hu ya nai. Hey bhagwan, meri raksha karna.

Nilima : Kya hua? Kaha kho gaye aap?

Vivek : K k kuchh nai. Mera name Vivek hai. Aap is tarah itni raat ko aise sumsan raste par… darr nai lagta?

Nilima : Mujhe raat ko aise akele ghumna pasand hai.

Vivek : Kya?

Nilima : Haan, Mujhe raat ko aise akele ghumna pasand hai

Vivek feels afraid.

Nilima : Kya hua? Itne thande mausam me bhi aap ko pasina aa raha hai?

Vivek put his hand on forehead & nai to…

Nilima : Pochh lijiye. Main jaruri kaam se lonavala gayi thi. Raste me zoro ki barish shuru ho gayi. Aur upar se car puncture. To mere paas paidal chalne k alawa aur koi option hi nai tha.

Vivek : Ohhhh. Vaise aap ko kaha jana hai?

Nilima : Vaha pahadi pe hai mera ghar.

Vivek : o.k. chale?

Nilima nodded his head in yes. Vivek starts car.

Vivek saw that Nilima is shivering badly. He gives his jacket to her which he put backside of car.

Vivek: Ye lijiye. Pehan lijiye.

Nilima : Thank u bt I'm fine.

Vivek : Are you sure?

Nilima : Yes.

Vivek : o.k.

Nilima looking at outside of window & Vivek sees her in between while driving.

Vivek : Vaise main CID Officer hu. CID Mumbai me kaam karta hu.

Nilima : Wow! That's great! Jaankar bahot khushi hui.

Vivek smiles

After sometime they reached at Nilima's home.

Vivek : Ye lijiye, aa gaya aap ka ghar

Nilima : Thank u

Vivek : Welcome

Nilima : Andar aaiye na!

Vivek : Nai mujhe late ho raha hai. Mujhe jana hoga.

Nilima : Nai aap aaye hai to kam se kam chai to banti hai. Mausam bhi achha hai.

Vivek : o.k. chaliye.

They went to inside.

Vivek : Aap ka ghar khubsurat hai bilkul aap hi tarah.

Nilima blushed: Thank you. Aap baithiye. Main chai lekar aati hu.

Vivek sat there on sofa. He is observing room. It's well-furnished.

Nilima came with cups, tea, Biscuits in a tray. & she gives a cup to Vivek.

Vivek : Thank you.

He took a sip of tea.

Vivek : Chai acchi bani hai.

Nilima : Biscuits bhi lijiye na!

Vivek : Thanks. Vaise aap akeli rehti hai?

Nilima : Haan. Papa jyadatar apne kaam ki vajah se Pune hi rehte hai.

Vivek : aur aapki shadi ho chuki hai?

Nilima : Haan

Vivek : Aur aap k husband?

Before Nilima can answer that question cold wind blown & it broke a glass of window.

Vivek : Shayad ab mujhe nikalana chahiye. Kaafi der ho gayi hai

Nilima : Sorry meri vajah se aap ko

Vivek : Nai it's o.k. Bye & take care.

Nilima : Bye

Vivek (in car, he thinking) : Pata nai aisa kya hai is ladki me main iske pichhe khicha hi ja raha tha. Control hi nai kar paya. Aaj se pehle to aisa kabhi nai , jo hua so hua. Ab mujhe chalna chahiye.

Vivek starts driving.

After sometime he got a call from Abhijeet.

Abhijeet : Haan Vivek kaha ho tum?

Vivek : Sir, main bas Vadgaon se thode hi aage pahuncha hu.

Abhijeet : Vapas aa jao

Vivek pressed a break forcefully.

Vivek : Kya?

Abhijeet : Haan! Abhi abhi Mangu ka phone aaya tha ki Rocky ko apne hi gang k logo ne khatam kar diiya. To ab vaha jane ka koi fayda nai.

Vivek : par sir, ye sab achanak se kaise ho gaya?

Abhijeet : Rocky apne hi logo ko dhaukha de raha tha. Faizal ko pata chal gaya hoga aur uda diya usse.

Vivek : Ohhh! To ab?

Abhijeet : Ab kya? Aa jao Vapas. Sorry, aaj tumhe puri raat jagna pada. Kal chhutti le lena.

Vivek : Sir it's o.k. I'm fine. Daya sir kaise hai ab?

Abhijeet : Halka sa temperature hai. Shayad ye season ki vajah se…

Vivek : Mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai. O.k. sir kal subah bureau me milte hai.

Abhijeet : O.k. Bye aur apna khayal rakhna.

Vivek : Yes sir.

_(Call ended)_

Vivek run his car towards Mumbai.

_**(Flashback Over)**_

**A/N : **Thanks for reading. I m really very very sorry for irregular post. But whenever I'll get time, will definitely post. Hope, you can understand. !


	4. Chapter 4

Morning at CID Bureau!

Around, 11:30 A.M.

Vivek enters in a bureau. He is in deep thoughts. He silently entered & went to his desk.

Others were noticed it.

Tasha (with her Pretty Smile) : Good Morning Vivek !

Vivek didn't reply.

Freddy : Vivek ! Kaha khoye hue ho?

Vivek still not answering

Tasha & Freddy look at each other & than looking at Daya & Abhijeet. Daya assured him by eyes. & they manage themselves to busy in their work.

After sometime Vivek's Mobile Phone is ringing…

But he not picked up the phone.

Duo is looking at each other. Daya comes near on his desk. He put his hand on Vivek's shoulder.

Daya (in soft tone) : Vivek !

Vivek suddenly came in to sense & he get up in hurry.

Vivek (scared voice) : Sir , Aapne kuchh kaha?

Daya : Tum itna dare hue kyun lag rahe ho?

Vivek : Na… nai to sir! Main aur dara hua ? Aap ko shayad koi galatphemi hui hai

Tasha : Daya sir bilkul thik keh rahe hai , tum juth bol rahe ho.

Vivek (l'll loud voice) : Tasha (He noticed that all are looking at him. So he lowers his tone.) Tasha, maine kaha na kuchh nai hua

Abhijeet also comes there with holding a file.

Abhijeet : bhai , humne aisa kab kaha ki kuchh hua hai?

Vivek (in nervous tone) : Vo sir, vo sir…

Abhijeet removes hanky from his pocket & gives it to Vivek .

Abhijeet : Ye lo, pehle apna pasina pochh lo.

Vivek put his hand on his forehead.

Freddy : Vivek , Agar koi pareshani vali baat hai to tum hume bata sakte ho.

Vivek : Nai Freddy sir, koi pareshani vali baat nai hai. Agar aisa kuchh hota to main aap logo ko jarur batata.

Daya : Are you sure?

Vivek : Haan sir!

Abhijeet : Thik hai. Agar kabhi bhi kuchh bhi kehna hai to bina jijak k bata dena.

Vivek : Thank you sir.

Freddy : Vivek , vaise kal ki sham kaisi rahi? Kitne salo k baad apne dost ko mile? Bahot enjoy kiya hoga nai?

Vivek : Kal ki sham? Thikthak hi thi. Excuse me sir, mujhe ek file lani thi Forensic Lab se. Maine lekar aata hu.

He went outside of the bureau.

Abhijeet : Kal raat kuchh na kuchh to hua hai.

Daya : Haan boss. Jab Freddy ne puchha to bhi kitna rukha-sukha jawab diya aur bahana banakar bahar chala gaya.

Freddy : Tasha, Vivek ne tumhe kuchh bataya tha?

Tasha : Nai sir! Main bhi hairan hu. Kal raat k baad badla badla lag raha hai.

Daya : Kya matlab?

Tasha : Sir, Roz main samne se usse call kark uthati hu lekin aaj jab main uthi to uska text tha ki tum bureau chale jana aur mera wait mat karna. Maine socha shayad kal raat ko der se aaya hoga isiliye shayad aaj vo bureau late aayega. Jab maine usse call kiya to vo phone cut kar raha tha. Sir aaj se pehle kabhi aisa nai hua ki usne mera phone cut kiya ho.

Freddy : Tasha, Kya Vivek ne tumhara phone kaat diya? Baccha bahadur hai, jo apni honevali biwi ka call cut raha hai. Sir, maine aaj tak kabhi meri wife ka call cut nai kiya

Duo is smiling. Tasha feels embarrass & she turns her face downward.

Abhijeet : Ye baat to hai Freddy!

Tasha : Kya sir aap bhi !

Daya : Abhi, kaam ki baat kare? Tasha, batao aage kya hua?

Tasha : Phir thodi der baad uska samne se call aya aur usne kaha ki vo kuchh der k liye akela rehna chahta hai aur main usse disturb na karu!

Freddy (smiles) : Sir, dekkha aap logo ne? Ab vo bachha nai raha! Bada ho gaya hai. Ammm Tasha , kya Vivek ne sach me tumse aisa kaha?

Tasha : Haan, sir isiliye to mujhe ajib lag raha hai. Aaj se pehle usne kabhi aisa nai kiya.

Daya : uske friend ko call karke pata lagaye?

Abhijeet : Nai Daya, Vo samne se hi batayega. Thoda dhiraj rakho.

Freddy : Par sir…

Abhijeet : Freddy! Keep patience!

Freddy : Thik hai sir, jaisa aap kahe

(Landline phone rings…)

Tasha : Main dekhti hu sir

All nodded his head

Tasha received the call.

Tasha : Hello

Dr. Tarika : Tasha, Tarika here

Tasha : Yes, dr. Tarika

Daya (looking at Abhijeet & murmured) : Abhi ye phone tumhe uthana chahiye tha.

Abhijeet is looking at him angrily. In reply Daya cutely smiles.

Tarika : Tasha, Jehan Murder case ka Postmortem Report aa gaya hai

Tasha : Thik hai, Aap Vivek k haatho bhijva dijiye.

Tarika : Thik hai, Vivek ko bolo ki vo yaha aakar reports collect kar le

Tasha : Par Vivek to vahi pe hai na?

Tarika : Tasha, agar vo yaha hota to main phone hi kyun karti?

Tasha : Kya? Vivek vaha nai hai?

Tarika : Tasha, nai hai. Shayad kisi aur kaam se…

Tasha : Tarika, main tumhe thodi der me call karti hu.

Tarika : ok

(Call ended)

Freddy : Tasha kya hua?

Tasha : Sir, Vivek Forensic Lab pahuncha hi nai

Abhijeet : Kya? Vo vaha nai hai to kaha gaya hoga?

Tasha : Sir, mujhe bahot fikr ho rahi hai

Daya : Tasha, tum ghabhrao mat! Hum dekhte hai. Chalo abhijeet

Freddy : Sir, main bhi chalta hu

Daya : Hmmm

Daya, Freddy & Abhijeet went outside of the bureau.

Daya : Freddy, tum lift me dekho, aur Parking area check karo. Main aur Abhijeet stairs se jate hai.

Freddy : OK sir.

After sometime, Freddy got a call from Abhijeet , so he went to 2nd Floor's stairs.

Freddy saw that Vivek sat on stairs. He looking depressed & lost in his thoughts He looking at Daya & Abhijeet with a question mark

Freddy : Vivek

Vivek : Arrey Freddy sir aap yaha? Then he is looking at Daya & Abhijeet. Sir , aap log sab yaha?

Freddy : Yahi sawal agar hum tumhe puchhe to? Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Vivek : Vo, vo Haan sir Vo main Forensic Lab gaya tha par vaha koi tha nai isliye …

Abhijeet (looking in his eyes) : Vivek, sach keh rahe ho?

Vivek turn his face downwards.

Daya : Tasha, bureau me wait kar rahi hogi. I think hume chalna chahiye

Vivek (himself) : Vivek, Kya kar rahe ho tum? Itna kyun soch rahe ho? Apne kaam pe concentrate karo. Agar bureau me kisi ko pata chalega to tumhara kitna mazak udayenge aur vaise bhi aatma ka is duniya me koi astitva bhi nai hai. Par maine jo dekha vo? Usse main ignore bhi to nai kar sakta. Mujhe aaj sham ko phir ses vaha jana hoga. Haan, yahi thik rahega.

Abhijeet : Phir se kaha go gaye?

Vivek : k k k Kuchh nai sir, chaliye

Freddy : Sir, aap log jao. Main Forensic Lab se Report lekar aata hu

Daya : O.K.

Vivek : Sir, aap chaliye. Main vo reports lekar aata hu

Abhijeet instantly : Koi jarurat nai hai. Freddy ne kaha na ki vo jaa raha hai. Tum humare sath chalo

Vivek : Par sir..

Daya : Par var kuchh nai. Tum chalo.

Freddy : Tum jao Vivek. Main aata hu.

Vivek : Thik hai sir.

Daya & Abhijeet enters in Bureau with Vivek.

Tasha : Vivek, Kaha the tum?

Abhijeet : Canteen me tha.

Daya & Vivek are looking at Abhijeet. Abhijeet starring at Vivek

Vivek (himself) : Abhijeet sir , juth kyun bol rahe hai?

Tasha : Canteen se yaad aaya, 1:15 baj chuke hai. Mujhe bahot bhukh lagi hai

Daya : Haan, chalo pehle lunch kar lete hai.

Abhijeet : Pehle Freddy ko to aa jane do, phir chalet hai

Meanwhile Freddy enters in Bureau.

Freddy : Freddy aa gaya

Abhijeet : Shaitan ka name liya aur shaitan hazir

Freddy : Sir aap aisa kaise keh sakte hai?

Daya : Freddy, ro kyun rahe ho . Abhijeet to mazak kar raha tha. Hai na Abhijeet? He winks…

Abhijeet : Arrey Freddy tum mazak bhi nai samjhte ho?

Tasha : Sir, ab to Freddy sir bhi aa gaye , ab chale lunch k liye?

Vivek : Tum log jao. Mujhe bhukh nai hai

Tasha (smiles) : Haan, haan bhukh kaise hogi, itni der tak tum canteen me jo the

Vivek : Haan , isiliye mujhe abhi bhukh nai hai

Abhijeet (looking at him) (a bit angry tone) : Kya kaha? Tumhe bhukh nai hai?

Vivek : Nai hai, hai. Mujhe bhukh lagi hai. Chalo Tasha hum lunch karte hai. (to Abhijeet) : Aayiye na sir!

Abhijeet : Hmmm Chalo.

(They finished their lunch & then back to their work)

Vivek calls Arjun.

Vivek : Arjun, sorry yaar subah tumhara call tha par kaam me thoda busy tha isliye phone receive nai kar paya

Arjun : It's ok. Kuchh khas kaam nai tha. Maine to ye puchhne k liye call kiya tha ki tumhe ghar kaisa laga?

Vivek : Ghar? Achha hai

Arjun : To deal final kar du na?

Vivek (instantly) : nai abhi nai

Arjun : Nai? Kyun?

Vivek : Mera matlab hai kuchh din k baad deal final karna.

Arjun : kuchh din k baad?

Vivek : Lambi kahani hai, aaram se bataunga. Mujhe thode din ka time do.

Arjun : Agar late hua to Mr. Malik vo ghar kisi aur ko bech denge.

Vivek : Aisa kuchh nai hoga. Yakin karo.

Arjun : Thik hai, jaisa tum kaho

Vivek : Thanx yaar! Chal main baad me baat karta hu

Arjun : ok. Bye

(Call ended)

Around, 4:30 PM

Vivek (to Abhijeet) : Sir, mujhe bahar jana hai

Abhijeet : Kaha?

Vivek (hesitate) : Sir, friend se milne jana hai

Abhijeet : Thik hai, jao.

Vivek : Thank you sir! Tasha, main raat ko tum se baat karta hu

Tasha : ok

(At outside Bureau, in parking area)

Vivek (himself) : Thank God! Abhijeet sir ne jyada sawal nai puchhe. Aur vo ghar ki keys bhi abhi mere paas hi hai. I am sorry Arjun, maine tum se kaha tha ki main vo keys lawyer ko vapas kar dunga bt main majbur hu. Jab tak ye sara mamla sulaj nai jayega tab tak mujhe chain nai milega.

He starts his bike & moved towards Vadgaon.

(In Bureau)

Daya : Abhi, mujhe garbad lag rahi hai. Ye apne friend se milne nai par kahi aur jaa raha hai

Abhijeet : Sahi keh raho tum . Kuchh na kuchh to hua hai iske sath. Bhale hi ye hume na bataye par hum pata lagakar hi rahenge ki aakhir kya baat hai?

Freddy : Par kaise sir?

Daya : Main uska pichha karta hu

Abhijeet : Hmm . Yahi sahi rahega. Pata to chale aakhir uske dimag me chal kya raha hai?

Daya : Thik hai boss! Main jata hu

Tasha : Sir, rukiye main bhi sath chalti hu

Daya looking at Abhijeet. Abhijeet nodded in yes

Daya : Thik hai. Chalo

Freddy : Sir, main bhi chalu?

Daya (irritating tone) : Kya Freddy Main bhi chalu? & he moved out with Tasha.

Abhijeet : Freddy, Sab ki jarurat nai thi

Freddy : thik hai sir

Daya & Tasha in quails & follows Vivek who is on bike….

**A/N Thanks for reading it**


	5. Chapter 5

After around 2 hours Vivek reached there.

It's around 7 PM

Vivek (himself) : Aaj to pata lagakar hi rahunga ki aakhir kya ho raha hai mere sath? Maine jo dekha tha usse bhi main nazarandaz nai kar sakta. Sach me vo Nalini hi thi. Maine uske sath baate bhi ki, usne chai bhi pilayi thi. Par Arjun , vo kyun juth bolega mujhse? Achha hua kisi ko abhi tak maine bataya nai , nai to sab log mera mazak udate. Pehle main apni tarah se pata lagane ki koshish karunga, aur agar kuchh pata nai chala to? Nai nai, mujhe kisi bhi haal me pata lagani hi hoga. Vivek, ab jyada mat socho. Aage jaoge to kuchh pata chalega na? Haan Haan , mujhe pehle vo ghar k andar phir se jana hoga.

(In Car)

Tasha : Sir, ye Vivek kar kya raha hai? Kitni der se ek hi jagah pe khada hai.

Daya : Pata nai uske dimaag mein chal kya raha hai. Dekhte hai kya karta hai.

Tasha : Sir. Mujhe to fikr ho rahi hai

Daya : Fikr? Kis baat ki?

Tasha : Pata nai sir, ajeeb si ghabhrahat ho rahi hai usse dekhkar.

Daya (Smiles) : Tasha, main samajh sakta hu but don't worry.

_Vivek parked his bike & moved towards a house._

Tasha : Sir vo jaa raha hai. Hume bhi chalna chahiye.

Daya : Nai, Tasha. Thodi der tak hume yahi pe uska intezaar karna padega.

Tasha : Par Sir…

Daya : Keep Patience !

_Vivek opened the house & went inside._ _He starts checking Hall. Hall was full of dust. He can easily see impression of footmarks there as he & Arjun was there yesterday. He saw dust on sofa & Table too. Flower vase on table also looks dirty. Wall paintings are not clearly seen because of dust. He didn't find anything there. Then he moved towards kitchen. He can clearly saw dust on crockery items & other kitchen items. He cleaned gas-stove with his handkerchief. & then He tries to burn gas-stove but it's not working. He throws the gas-lighter. He saw refrigerator & he open it. But it seems that it was unused from many times. & it was empty & was __reek__ing with filth and dirt.__ He comes out from the kitchen. He went to the upwards & enters in a room. He saw Nalini's photo on wall. Fair face, Black spot on her right cheek, straight hair, and light pink lips, Bengals in her hand & white dress. She looks pretty._

Vivek (himself) : Yahi chehra tha vo. Main kaise bhul sakta hu isse. Vahi aankhe , vahi hothaur haan yahi black spot. Yahi thi vo. (in loud voice) Yahi thi.

He heard some voice. He turned back. He saw Nalini there. He scared to see her.

Vivek : tum ? Yaha? Tum yaha kaise aayi?

Nalini (Smiles) : Yahi sawal to mujhe tum se puchhna chahiye ! Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? Ye mera ghar hai.

Vivek : Nai, vo main … vo main…. Vo main …

Nalini : Kya vo main… vo main kar rahe ho?

Vivek (it's too hard to speak but still he gain courage to speak) : T T T Tum zinda ho?

Nalini (Laughing loudly) : Tumhe kya lagta hai?

Vivek : M Mu Mujhe to …

Nalini : Ghabhara kyun rahe ho? Jao Pani pikar aao. Main tumhara yahi intezaar karti hu.

Vivek : No, I'm fine

Nalini : you're not. Jao. Kitchen me fridge hai vo chalu hi hai, agar thanda pani pina ho to nai to platform pe ek jug bhi hai.

Vivek : Kya? Fridge? _& he moved outside in hurry & enters in kitchen. He opens the fridge & he shocked. He immediately takes out a bottle of water & drinks it.  
_

Vivek (himself) : Ye kya ho raha hai? Abhi kuchh der pehle main aaya tha to fridge khali tha aur ganda bhi, achanak se itna saaf kaise ho gaya? Aur to aur ye paani bhi kitna chill hai! Aur ye sabjiya, eggs, breads … ye sab kaha se aaya?Aur ye kitchen bhi kitna saaf hai? Abhi thodi der pehle to… He went out in hurry from kitchen & moved towards Nalini's room.

He enters in a room but he didn't find anybody there. _Nalini, kaha gayi? Abhi thodi der pehle to yahi thi.  
_

Vivek : Nalini, Nalini kaha ho tum? _He didn't get reply. _

Vivek (loud) : Dekho, main janta hut um yahi-kahi ho. Bahar niklo

_He takes out his gun. _Nalini, Bahar niklo

_Vivek looking at her photo & he was about take that photo in his hand but at the same time he heard a voice. _Ruko

_Vivek looking at here & there but nobody is there. Again looking at her photo._

Vivek (in teary voice) : Nalini, kya bigada hai maine tumhara? Kyun kar rahi ho tum mere sath aisa?

A voice from Nalini's photo : Kucch bhi nai. Mujhe badla lena ha.

Vivek : Badla? Kaisa badla?

Nalini : Log to yahi maan rahe hai ki maine suicide kiya tha , par ye sach nai hai

Vivek : to sach kya hai?

Nalini : Mera mera mera khoon hua tha

Vivek (shockingly) : Kya? Khoon?

Nalini : Haan, khoon hua tha aur tabhi se main badla lene k liye bhatak rahi hu. Jab tak main badla nai le leti meri aatma ko sukoon na

Vivek : Badla?

Nalini : Main mere Mom-Dad ki eklauti santan thi. Mere dad yaha k sab se amir aadmi the. Bachpan se hi main amiri mein pali-badi hu. Mere paida hote hi maa ka nidhan ho gaya. Sauteli maa se bachane k liye mere dad ne dusri shaadi nai ki. Dhire-dhire main badi hoti gayi. Umr k sath-sath mera roop bhi nikhrne laga. 10th k baad dad ke mana karne k baawjud bhi main higher studies k liye Mumbai aayi. Jaise taise karke maine Mumbai se hi graduation complete ki. Yaha dad akele pad gaye the to vo Pune chale gaye aur vahi pe apna business expand kiya. Phir vapsa yaha aa gayi. Socha tha ki dad k sath rehkar unke business me help karungi. Par dad ko meri shadi ki fikr thi, aur ho bhi kyun na? Jawan aur khubsurat beti aur upar se rais baap ki beti. Kaun nai chahega usse shadi karna? Par dad ko lagta tha ki sab ladko ko unki property me interest hai. Property k chakkar me koi bhi ladka mujh se shadi karne ko taiyar to ho jata. Par…

Vivek : Par vo pyar nai milta jo har ladki hai.

Nalini : Sahi kaha tumne. Shayad isi darr ki vajah se dad ne meri shadi ek garib aadmi se karva di. Uska name Rohan tha. Vo yaha niche basti me hi rehta tha. Aur chhutak kaam kar leta tha. Vo garib jarur tha par dikhne me kisi filmi hero se kam nai tha bilkul aap ki tarah. _Vivek smiles._ Shadi k baad Rohan yahi mere ghar mein rehne laga. Dad bhi satisfy the ki unki beti ki jimmedari unho ne sahi hatho di. Dad ne to usse naya business start karne ki permission bhi de di. Shadi k baad shuruaat me to sab achha lag raha tha. Vo mujh se pyar bhi bahot karta tha. Phir dhire dhire humare bich me jhagde hone lage.

Vivek : Par kyun?

Nalini : Vo apne aap ko chhota samajh raha tha, aur usse lagta tha ki main usse paise ka rauf dikh rahi hu, jab ki aisa bilkul nai tha. Usse apne garibipan se sharm aane lagi thi. Jhagde badhte hi gaye, ussi dauran main Pregnant hui. Maine socha ki baccha aa jane k baad sab sahi ho jayega. Par main yaha bhi galat sabit hui. Vo mere charitrya pe bhi shaq karne laga. Usse lagta tha ki vo baccha uska nai hai. Vo mujhe pe hath bhi uthane laga aur jabardasti mera abortion karvaya.

Vivek : Itna sab hua to tumne apne dad ko kyun nai bataya?

Nalini : Kaise batati unhe? Main unhe pareshaan nai dekh sakti. Pehle se hi unho ne mere liye apni sari khushiya qurbaan kar di thi ab main unhe aur dukhi karna nai chahti thi.

Vivek : Ohhh! Par tumhari maut hui kaise?

Nalini : Isi ghar me. Mere pati ne mujhe zinda jalakar maar dala. Kitna tadpi thi main uss waqt par usne meri ek nai suni aur (loudly) Jab tak mera badla pura nai ho jata mujhe chain nai milega. Mujhe khoon chahiye. Ussi se meri pyaas bujh sakti hai, aur iske liye ab tumhe marna hoga.

_(In Car)_

Tasha : Sir, Vivek ko andar gaye hue kaafi der ho gayi hai. Mere khayal se ab hume andar chalna chahiye.

Daya : Haan Tasha, Tum sahi keh rahi ho. Ab hume aur deri nai karni chahiye. Chalo andar chalet hai.

_(Tasha & Daya enters in a house)_

Vivek (Scared tone) : Mujhe? Mujhe kyun marna chahti ho?

Nalini : hahahaha! Darr gaye? Tum ek CID Officer hoke darr gaye?

Vivek : Dekho, main marne se nai darta. Aur vaise bhi ek na ek din to sab ko marna hi hai.

Nalini (looking in his eyes) : Thik hai, agar aisi hi baat hai to gun abhi bhi tumhare hath me hi hai. Shoot kar do apne aap ko. Tumhare khoon se meri pyaas bujh jayegi.

Vivek : Thik hai agar meri maut se tumhari aatma ko shanty milti hai to mujhe meri maut ka koi afsos nai hoga. He pointed his gun near his head.

Daya & Tasha also enters in that room. Both were shocked to see Vivek like this.

Daya (Loud) : Vivek !

Vivek : Aa aa aage mat aana, nai to main apne aap ko shoot kar dunga.

Daya : Kyun khud ko marna chahte ho? Pagal ho gaye ho?

Vivek : Usse , Uski aatma ko shanty milegi.

Tasha (Teary Voice) : Vivek pls. ruk jao. Tumhe nai pata hai kit um kya kar rahe ho?

Daya : Tasha , sambhalo khud ko. Lagta hai shayd kisi ne usse Hypnotize kar diya hai

Tasha : Kya?

Daya : Vivek, dekho zid mat karo. Gun fully loaded hai. Agar goli chal gayi to? & he comes l'll forward

Vivek : Janta hu. Par mujhe marna hai. Aur tum, tum pichhe hato. Aage mat aana.

Tasha : Daya sir, aap pichhe aa jayiye. Vo vo khud ko shoot kar dega.

Daya : Tasha, agar main nai jaunga to bhi vo apne aap ko shoot kar dega. Mujhe isse rokna hoga. & He shoot on Vivek's hand.

Vivek (Screaming) : Aaah!

Tasha : Daya sir, ye aapne…

Daya : Ghabharao mat. Goli uske hath pe lagi hai. He went near to Vivek & grabs his hand

Vivek : Chhodo mujhe. & He tries to take gun back. Daya tries his best to stop him but He was uncontrollable. Daya lost his patience & slaps him hardly. Suddenly Vivek becomes unconscious.

Daya : I'm sorry Vivek par mere paas aur koi option nai tha.

Daya : I'm sorry Tasha.

Tasha : Sir, aap kyun sorry bol rahe ho? Aap ne to jo bhi kiya uski jaan bachane k liye hi kiya na? Aaj waqt pe hum log yaha nai aate to… (& she starts crying)

Daya : Tasha, Pls. ro mat. Usse kuchh nai hua hai. _& he checks Vivek's hand. He took out his handkerchief & ties it on his hand._ Thank God, goli sirf chhukar nikal gayi. Tasha, main Vivek ko le jakar car mein bithata hu. Tum ghar lock karke aao.

Tasha : Yes, sir.

Daya lifted Vivek's body & made lying him in a car. Tasha locked the house & passed keys to Daya.

Daya : Tasha, tum car lekar jao. Main Vivek ki bike lekar aata hu.

Tasha : Par sir,…

Daya : Don't worry. Main bike tumhari car k piche hi chalaunga. Aur haan sambhalkar drive karna. Baarish ki season hai

Tasha : Yes sir.

Daya : ok. Bye & Take care

Tasha : Yes sir

_& they moved towards Mumbai back._


	6. Chapter 6

Around 11:30 P.M. they reached Mumbai.

_At Vivek's home,  
_  
Vivek is still unconscious. Daya called Abhijeet & told him whatever happened at Nalini's home. Abhijeet & Freddy reached at Vivek's house within half an hour. Abhijeet, Daya & freddy went in another room while Tasha sat with Vivek by holding his hand.

Abhijeet : Daya, kya tum inn sab baato mein believe karte ho?

Daya : Meri chhodo , tum batao tumhe kya lagta hai? Kya wake hi aisa kuchh hota hai?

Before Abhijeet can speak, Freddy interrupts: Sir, aatmaye hoti hai.

Abhijeet : Yaar, Freddy aatma vatma kuchh nai hota. Ye sab mann ka vahem hota hai.

Daya : Par Abhijeet, aaj maine jo dekha vo kuchh aur hi tha. Pehle mujhe lagta tha ki usse kisi ne hypnotize kiya hai. Par aisa nai hai. Agar Hypnotize kiya hota to vo kisi bhi baat ka jawab nai deta. Aur bina kuchh soche samjhe apne aap ko shoot kar deta.

Abhijeet : To tum ye kehna chahte ho ki us ghar mein koi aatma hai? Kya yaar? 21st century mein rehkar aur ek CID Officer hokar bhi tumhe is sab baato mein yakin hai?

Freddy : Abhijeet sir, aap nai samajh rahe. Is duniya mein aatma ka astitva hai. Aap bhale is baat ko na mane par aatmaye hoti hai. Mere chachaji jo gaon mein rehte hai, unho ne kai baar aatmaye dekhi hai aur to aur…

Abhijeet (a bit Angry tone) : Freddy , tum apni bakwas band karoge? Kya aatma-aatma lagakar rakha hai?

Daya : Abhijeet, tum bechare Freddy ko kyun daant rahe ho? Jo bhi sach hoga vo Vivek k hosh mein aate hi pata chal jayega.

Freddy : Par sir usse hosh kab aayega?

Abhijeet : Thoda sabr karo Freddy. Vivek k hosh mein aate hi dudh ka dudh aur pani ka pani ho jayega.

Freddy : Sir, main Vivek k paas jakar beithta hu. Jaise hi usse hosh aayega, main aapko inform kar dunga.

Daya : Ok.

Freddy : Sir, aap chai-coffee kuchh lenge?

Daya : No, Thanx Freddy. Agar chahiye hoga to hum khud manage kar lege.

Freddy : Ok Sir! _& he moved towards Vivek's room._

Daya : Abhijeet, tum mano ya na mano par Freddy ki baat ko puri tarike se juthlaya bhi nai jaa sakta.

Abhijeet (Surprisingly) : Daya, ye baat tum keh rahe ho? Daya, hum ek CID Officer hai.

Daya : CID Officer hai to kya hua aakhir hum bhi to insaan hi hai na?

Abhijeet : Mujhe yakin nai ho raha hai ki ye sab tum bol rahe ho?

Daya : Isme itni hairani vali koi baat nai hai Abhijeet ! Hum chahe jitna marzi Freddy ki baat ko thukrae par sach to ye hai ki is duniya mein aatmao ka alag se astitva hai. Aur ab to scientist logo ne bhi prove kar diya hai ki aatmaye hoti hai. Manana na manana ye humari marzi .

Abhijeet : Lagta hai vaha jakar tumhare dimaag ka screw bhi thoda hil gaya hai. Agar tumhare sath aur behas karta raha to shayad mera dimaag bhi ghum jayega. Main bahar baithta hu. _& he moves towards drawing room._

Daya (bit loud tone) : Abhijeet , agar Vivek ne bhi yahi kaha to?

Abhijeet remains silent & he moved.

Daya (himself) : Ab to Vivek k hosh mein aate hi aage kuchh pata chal sakta hai & he turns towards kitchen.

(_In Vivek's room) _

Tasha to Freddy : Sir, dekhiye Vivek ko hosh aa raha hai..

Freddy happily: Main Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ko batakar aata hu.

Tasha : Ok sir!

Freddy saw Abhijeet in drawing room. He was reading magazine.

Freddy : Sir, Vivek dhire dhire hosh mein aa raha hai. Daya sir kaha hai? Vo kahi dikhai nai dete?

Abhijeet : Vo kitchen mein hai.

Freddy : main Daya sir ko batakar aata hu.

Abhijeet, Daya & freddy enters in Vivek's room together.

Freddy (softly) : Vivek, kaise ho tum?

Vivek trying to get up : Thik hu sir! Par aap sab log yaha? Aur vo bhi is waqt?

Abhijeet : Vivek, jo bhi puchhe uska sahi sahi jawab dena.

Vivek : Puchhiye na sir, aap kya janana chahte hai?

Daya : Yahi ki aaj sham ko tumhare sath kya hua tha? Agar main aur Tasha sahi waqt par nai aate to tum khud ko maar chuke hote.

Vivek (with a fake smile) : Kya baat kare ho sir? Main khud ko kyun marunga?

Tasha : Vivek, tum daro mat. Jo bhi hua vo sach sach bata do.

Vivek (in a nervous tone) : Sir, vo vaha Nalini. Dhul-mitti, uski death.. Kitchen, friedge, paani… Vo aayai thi. Main main… main maine khud ko nai mara to vo mujhe maar dalegi. Mujhe marna hai.

Abhijeet looking at Daya & then at Vivek : Vivek, relax. Tasha, Vivek ko Pani do. Tasha gives him a glass of water. He drinks…

Daya : Vivek, vaha pe job hi hua vo saaf-saaf batao. Tumhe kisi se darne ki jarurat nai hai. Tum fikr mat karo. Ab batao vaha kya hua tha?

Vivek : Sir, vaha pe Nalini rehti thi.

Abhijeet : Thi matlab? Ab vo kaha rehti hai?

Vivek : Sir, vo mar chuki hai. Aur vo vaha aayi thi phir se ! Usi ghar mein. Vo vahi thi.

Freddy : Dekha, sir maine kaha thana aatmaye hoti hai.

Abhijeet : Freddy, tum thodi der k liye apni aatma-puran band karoge? Vivek, tumhare sath job hi hua vo batao.

Vivek told them everything.

Tasha : Maine aur Daya sir ne tumhe rokne ki koshish ki thi par tum nai mane . tum to khud ki jaan dene k lliye taiyaar ho gaye the isliye majburan Daya sir ne tum pe goli chaalayi.

Abhijeet : Vivek, tumhe pura yakin hai ki vo Nalini hi thi?

Vivek : Sir, main janta hu ki koi meri baato ka yakin nai karega isliye main ye sari baate kisi ko batana nai chahta tha. Aap ko abhi bhi meri baat ka yakin nai ho raha hoga, par sir, main sach bol raha hu. Main vahi keh raha hu jo mere sath hua.

Freddy : Sir, aap Vivek ki baato pe yakin kyun nai karte?

Abhijeet : Freddy, ye iska veham bhi to ho sakta hai na? Vah ape koi ho hi na?

Daya : Abhijeet, tum ye kaise baate kar rahe ho? Vo hum se juth kyun bolega?

Abhijeet : Yaar, sach aur juth ki baate hai hi nai? Accha chalo hum to phir bhi iski baat maan lete hai par ACP sir? Unka kya? Vo kabhi is baat ko nai manege. Aur media ko galti se bhi is baat ka pata chal gaya to vo log pata nai baat ko kaha se kaha le jayenge.

Daya : To yeh sochkar hum chup bhi to nai baith sakte na?

Vivek : Sir, main soch raha tha ki main ek baar phir vaha jau.

Tasha : Nai, tum akele kahi nai jaoge. Main bhi tumhare sath chalungi.

Freddy : Main bhi aaunga.

Abhijeet : Koi kahi nai jaa raha hai. Aur agar jana hi hoga to sab sath mein challenge. Samjhe? Pata to lagakar hi rahenge ki aakhir us ghar mein chal kya raha hai.

Daya : Par ACP sir ko kaise batayenge?

Abhijeet : ACP sir ko koi kuchh nai batayega. Vaise bhi ACP sir abhi Delhi hai, conference k liye. Unko aate aate2-3 din to lag hi jayege.

Freddy : Par in 2-3 dino mein kuchh pata nai chala to?

Daya : Yaar, Freddy tuum kitna negative sochte ho? Hum pata le lege. Think Positive !

Abhijeet : Daya thik keh raha hai, aur agar kuchh pata nai chala to bhi main ACP sir ko sambhal lunga. Don't worry.

Tasha : sir, par hum investigation kaha se shuru karenge? Hume to uske bare mein kuchh pata hi nai hai aur clue mein bhi vo ghar k alawa aur kuchh nai hai.

Daya : Tasha, vo bhi kaafi hai Tasha. Sab se pehle hume Mr. Malik se milna chahiye. Unhi se hume is case mein aage badhne k liye koi aur clue milega.

Abhijeet : Mr. Malik! Vo hi hai humhare ye case ki agli kadi.

Vivek : Sir, aap mere liye bekaar mein pareshan ho rahe ho !

Freddy : Kaisi baate kar rahe ho Vivek? Hum sab ek family hai. Aage se kabhi bhi aisa mat bolna. Samjhe?

Abhijeet : Vivek, tum aaram karo. Tasha tum yahi Vivek k paas ruko. Hum log Pune chalkar Mr. Malik se milte hai.

Freddy : Sir, agar aap ko koi aitraaz na ho to main bhi yahi Vivek k paas ruku?

Daya : Ok. Main aur Abhijeet chale jate hai. Bye Vivek, Don't worry ! Sab thik ho jayega.

Abhijeet : Take care Vivek ! Chalo Daya

_**They moved towards Pune**_

**A/N : Thanks for reading it **


End file.
